The Psychotic Journey
by Takai Rei
Summary: This is Lily's adventures as she begins her journey to become what she always wanted to be: A pokemon Master.But, it wil most likely to be harder if her Charmander always insults her, and doesn't listen.And the fact that she's a little dense.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way shape or form..Then again, can it be in a gas? This story is based off of the game Leaf Green, and has some of the show stuff.

* * *

The Journey to Being a Pokemon Master

"I'm gonna be a Pokemon Master!" A young girl of age ten cried out. "Honey, go to bed! It's WAY past your bedtime and you need to wake up early tomorrow!" her mother shouted. "I know, but I'm to excited to go to bed!" she whined. There seemed to be silence from downstairs. "If you go to bed now, I'll make you pancakes tomorrow..." Her mother said, trying to persuade her young energetic daughter."OKAY!" she shouted happily. The brown haired girl pulled her covers over her and went to sleep."But I, Lily Kono, will be the best pokemon trainer in the whole region!" she whispered confidently. With that said she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Nooo.. That's not how you throw it..." She mumbled in her sleep. Lily's hand jerked foreword as if throwing something. "That's... How .." She then started snoring softly with drool running down her face."LILY! WAKE UP! YOU'LL RUN LATE AND IVAN WILL BEAT YOU!" at the word of Ivan she shot up from her bed and started running downstairs.. In her pajamas..Sheseemed to have never noticed.. Ivan, is her long time rival. No one exactly knows how it started but them.

_Flash Back_

_It was a sunny day with no clouds in sightfor the sun to shine in all its glory. A breeze picked up swaying the branches of a tall Oak tree ever so slightly, with the green grass moving as fast as the soft breeze. A young five year old Lily approached her Dratini doll laying on the grass. "I got a cookie for yous." she said in a small, childish voice. She had a small bite-sized chocolate chip cookie in her hand, while offering it to her Dratini. She heard a rustle in the grass, as if someone was approaching her. She turned around to see none other than Ivan. "Hiiii! Do yous want to play with Dratini?" she asked. Ivan just rolled his eyes "Yeah right, I don't play with dolls, those are for little girls like you!" he said, obviously trying to hurt her feelings. Lily had an angry look on her face "I see boys your age playing with dolls! And I'm not little, I'm almost as tall as you!" she yelled at him. "Those are ACTION FIGURES! And your almost as tall as me, not as tall as me!" he shouted at her, offended she called his Action Figures, dolls. "Well, I would be as tall as you if your hair wasn't in a afro!" Lily shouted at him, eyeing his sa called 'Afro'. "This isn't an afro! This is a hair style that only cool boys get! Unlike you!" he was again, offended. "If you look REALLY closely, you'll see that I AM A GIRL! Like you said!" both of them started arguing, with Lily in the lead by calling Ivan, Ivy. Which is a girl name, and she called him that because he always talks about his hair. They both stated that they disliked each, instead of rivals because their vocabulary wasn't the best. Both of them ran off to the direction of their house. Lily though, accidently forgot her doll under the treebut quickly ran back for it, then back home._

_End_

Well, now that she looked back at that fond memory, she thought it was sort of funny. Especially calling him Ivy.She had always only wanted to make friends, but, alas, she will probably have a rival forever. So, she will have to live with it. She ran to the lab, before she was late. "I'm HERE!" she shouted once she got in the lab. All of the Aides looked at her wierdly, but quickly went on to their business."Oh, hello Lily." came a male voice. She turned to see professor Gary Oak. "Hello! Can I have my starter now?" she asked. Gary just chuckled."Yes, yes of course. Here, choose one of these two pokemon." he instructed while pointing at the table."What? Two? Aren't there supposed to be like three?" Gary scratched the back of his head."Well, you see Ivan already came..." He was cut off."WHAT! THAT LITTLE...! Okay, so um, which pokemon are left?" talk about mood changes."Charmander, and Bulbasaur." Lily had a thoughtful look on her face. 'Hmm, If I choose Bulbasaur I can have an advantage over the first few gyms... But Later on it would get tough. If I chose Charmander the first few gyms are gonna be hard... But... Later on it'll get a little easier. And it evolves into a Charizard... Which Is a dragon type... YAY! Besides, What fun is it to be if there are no obstacles on the quest of being a Pokemon Master?' Lily slammed her hands on the table, startling Gary, and making the pokeballs shift"I CHOOSE CHARMANDER!" Gary sweat dropped, but handed her the pokeball that contains Charmander."Come on out Charmander!" she happily said. A red beam took the shape of a Charmander, and then a Charmander appeared."Char...?" Charmander looked around its surroundings."So, uh.. Is it a he, or she?" Lily asked. Gary smiled "She." Lily's face lit up."YAY! Hello Charmander! I am your new trainer from now on! I hope we can get along fine." Charmander looked up at Lily. **"Great, I get stuck with a psychopathic trainer..." **Charmander said in a humph. "I AM NOT PSYCHOPATHIC!" Both the Pokemon and Gary were startled."You understand what she said, how?" Lily had on a goofy grin."You don't think I have on this necklace for nothing now, do ya?" she said spinning her necklace across her neck. "Well, you are a girl. So I thought it was an accessory" Gary said, while looking at the silver chain necklace with a whitish blue orb in the middle. "Do mind if I could study that?" Gary asked. "No can do Oak-a-roo." Gary, had a puzzled look on his face because of the sudden nickname and why "Why?" he asked."Well, some evil dude can break in the lab and steal it AND, people should figure out on their own, so they can bond." 'That's probably the most mature thing she said in her life.' Gary scratched the back of his head "Then why'd you make it?" he questioned."WELL, you see these wild Pokemon insulted me somehow.. I knew because of the gestures they made.." she then continued on how the wild pokemon insulted her. 'Figures she'd make it for a stupid reason.' Gary thought as he scratched the back of his head."Well, Lily. You should change out of your pajamas now." Lily stopped rambling and looked down at her clothes."WHAT! HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME!" she ran off with dust trailing behind her Charmander was still there.. Gary chuckled 'Forgetful and late... Sorta like Ash.' he frowned after that thought 'Sadly..'

* * *

Please review, itcan be a flame if you want... 


End file.
